


A Dead Kid and the Devil's Snare

by Psyga315



Series: Harry Potter And The Crock Of Shit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Deconstruction, Drabble, Gen, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A boy is being choked to death and his only way out is to pay a corrupt corporate executive buttloads of money.AKA What's really happening during the Devil's Snare scene in the new Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery game.





	A Dead Kid and the Devil's Snare

“H-help!” The branches of the Devil’s Snare wrapped around my neck as I could feel my throat being crushed.

“We’d love to,” a man in a business suit looked to me before he rubbed his thumb and index finger together, “but you’ll have to pay us to get out.” What!? That’s absurd! I’m dying here, and they’re essentially asking for _protection money?!_ I struggled to get out on my own will, but I ran out of energy. “If you buy the crystals, you’ll get more energy…” The businessman told me. But, I couldn’t pay them… And so, I choked out.


End file.
